


'Tis the gift

by Clarounette



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi's birthday is around the corner. Where the hell can Eiri hide his present when Shuichi is literally everywhere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/gifts).



> Written for starrose's prompt.

Under the bed. That should have been a good enough place to hide Shuichi's birthday present. Unfortunately, the singer's antics and tantrums often brought him on the floor, and, Eiri discovered, from there he could peek under the bed – Eiri had had just the time to pick up the present before Shuichi saw it.

Next, he thought of the closet. On the top shelf, or behind his jackets. He changed his mind after opening it and finding Shuichi inside one of his favorite shirts, stuck on the hanger. What the hell was he doing ?

After thinking that somewhere in the kitchen would be a good place, he had to give up when the next morning, Shuichi literally emptied all the cupboards and drawers. Cans and boxes and bottles and various cutlery and dishes covered the floor. "What the fuck happened here ?" Eiri yelled when he entered the room.  
"I couldn't find my pocky," Shuichi explained, sitting on the counter, a stick of chocolate between his lips.

Eiri ended up wrapping the present in plastic and hiding it in the toilet tank.

You can imagine his surprise when he saw Shuichi with the bundle in his hands, asking what it was. He hated Shuichi. Really.

"Yuki, is this for me ? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH !" the pink ball of energy shouted while jumping in his boyfriend's arms.

Eiri didn't let him go and headed for their bedroom. "You're gonna pay for this," he growled.

And after sex, he would have to find a new present before Shuichi's birthday. Stupid Shuichi.


End file.
